Capítulo 12
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Se inicia el baile.


Capítulo 12: Había llegado la hora de intervenir, ya estaban listos todos ellos para partir hacia la escuela, eran las 17 de la tarde y en esos momentos estaban preparando todo para el baile del año, allí estaría Saya, esperaban poder encontrar a Kai y Riku, mientras que a su vez, Okamura y Mao estaban también detrás de ellos, siguiéndoles la pista acerca de dónde podrían estar y el por qué habían desaparecido antes de Okinawa.

- Todos atentos: Estamos en territorio de investigación. Advirtió Tintin.

- Esperemos poder encontrarlos a todos, a David le tengo mucho que decir con respecto a dejar a las personas atrás. Dijo Haddock, mientras que se bajaban del taxi y se dirigían hacia la entrada de la escuela, allí la matrona de la escuela, la Señorita Lee les dio la bienvenida, aunque los miraba de reojo, como vigilándolos, tratando de evitar de que no se metieran muy a fondo en los asuntos del colegio suyo.

- Esa mujer me da mala espina. Le dijo en voz baja Haddock a Tintin.

- Sí, parece que oculta algo, será mejor dividirnos y pasar desapercibidos, sin que nos vean haciendo algo que les llame la atención. Sugirió Tintin el plan para así poder encontrar a Saya y los demás.

- ¿Y cuál es tu plan, Tintin? Preguntaron los Detectives.

- Este es. Dijo el joven, mientras que empezaba a impartir las órdenes.

El plan de Tintin que impuso fue el siguiente: Ellos debían mezclarse con la gente que llegara al baile y así poder localizar a Saya y los demás, pero tenían que tener cuidado, no debían ser detectados por las autoridades de la escuela. Las ubicaciones fueron las siguientes:

· Los Detectives estarían en los balcones de la escuela, donde arriba también se estaba desarrollando la fiesta.

· Tintin estaría dentro con Milu.

· Y el Capitán Haddock con el Profesor Tornasol estarían afuera, dando una vuelta pero disimulando que Tornasol se perdía y así poder descubrir algo sobre el contenedor.

Fue así que entraron en la escuela, siguiendo el plan, al entrar, Tintin se topó con sus amigos a David y Julia, ambos vestidos elegantemente.

- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Preguntó en voz baja el americano.

- Sería mejor que nos respondieras primeros ustedes. Le dijo Haddock, mientras que le apuntaba con el dedo índice.

- Nos hubieran dicho que venían aquí. Les dijo Julia.

- Tratamos pero les seguimos el rastro, ¿qué está pasando aquí? Preguntó Hernández y Fernández.

- Espero que sepan que si quieren estar aquí, deberán tener cuidado, nos estamos enfrentando a un gran peligro. Les advirtió David.

- ¿Quiénes? ¿Terroristas? Preguntó Fernández.

- No, algo mucho peor: Diva. Dijo David y ellos se quedaron asombrados.

- ¿Quién es Diva? ¿Una organización enemiga? Quiso saber Tintin.

- No, digamos que ella es una persona, pero es una verdadera arma de muerte y destrucción, mucho peor que el terrorismo. Les dijo, mientras que se ocultaban detrás de las paredes.

- ¿Y qué es eso del contenedor? Preguntó Tintin, mientras que Haddock y Tornasol salían afuera, pero antes, el Capitán se tomó una copa de Whisky.

- Es donde se encuentra ella, Saya ya nos informó sobre la ubicación, justo, ahí viene. Dijo David y apareció Saya, quien se quedó asombrada de ver a Tintin y sus amigos.

- Veo que vinieron a la fiesta de sorpresa. Les dijo ella, mientras que aparecía Haji detrás de ella.

- En realidad nos invitó un sujeto que es el Director de la escuela, llamado Karl Fei-Ong. Dijo Tintin, dando el nombre de la persona que los había invitado.

- Mmmm, bastante llamativo el nombre, será… Dijo Saya pero justo fue llamada por su amiga Min.

- ¿Son tus amigos? Preguntó ella.

- Sí, él es Tintin, más allá está el Capitán Haddock Archibaldo y el Profesor Tornasol Silvestre. Y justo ahí están los Hermanos Hernández y Fernández. Le presentó ella a los recién llegados.

- Mucho gusto y bienvenidos, por favor, disfruten de esta fiesta. Les dijo Min muy positiva y llena de energía.

- Igualmente. Dijo Tintin con los demás, en el momento en el que iban a saludarla los Detectives tropezaron porque sus cordones estaban desatados.

- ¡Torpes! Les gritó Haddock.

- Oh, disculpen, muy buenas noches, Señorita. Hernández y Fernández a su servicio. Se presentaron los Hermanos.

- Mucho gusto y bienvenidos. Les dijo ella, mientras que llevaba a Saya al centro.

- Iremos a la segunda planta. Dijo Hernández y con su hermano se dirigieron hacia la planta alta para vigilar la zona.

- Bien, pongamos manos a la obra. Dijo Saya y se dirigieron hacia sus puestos, el plan recién había entrado en marcha y ahora debían encontrar el contenedor y evitar que saliera de la escuela.


End file.
